


Rebels Without A Cause

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [35]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Biting, Brother/Sister Incest, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Kissing, Marijuana, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Summer, TTA Era, Teasing, Teenagers, Timestamp, Tree Houses, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: "Have you lost your damn mind."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter than what it was but it didn't feel right where i stopped it and it grew.

July 2002

Avery rolled her eyes as she looked over at Zac who was sitting across from her in their tree house. Though really it was more like his tree house since his dad had built it for him and his brothers but nowadays it was theirs more so than just his and his brothers.

They were the only two who ever used it anymore even though they were both teenagers now and way past the age one should be when using a tree house.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Avery asked him as she watched him take a drag off the blunt in his hand. "Smoking in the tree house knowing your parents could come up here and see you."

Zac laughed softly as he moved a bit closer to Avery, "Aww is the goody-goody scared we'll get caught with pot?" he asked her teasingly as he handed the joint out to her. "Didn't seem to care too much when we smoked in your room last weekend."

"My parents weren't home," Avery explained as she took the joint from him and took a hit. "So you know they weren't just a few feet away as to where they could catch us or anything like yours."

"Yet here you are smoking with me knowing we could be caught," Zac pointed out and Avery felt her cheeks getting hot as she blushed. "Maybe you're more of a rebel than you like to admit."

Rolling her eyes again Avery watched Zac take the joint from her again and take a hit and once he did she went back to the book she was reading.

"I'm not a rebel," Avery denied with a shake of her head. "I like being a goody goody."

Zac again laughed as he laid his head against Avery's shoulder, "I don't see how you can like being friends with me. Zachary Hanson known rebel since birth," he sighed before taking another hit and his words made Avery laugh out loud though she continued reading her book.

"I heard you laugh at me," Zac scolded her. "Haven't you heard that isn't nice?"

"Sorry," Avery apologized though it didn't sound serious. "Did I hurt the little rebel without a cause's feelings?"

"You know it," Zac answered as he finished off his joint. "Though you probably don't care. You're too wrapped up in that book of yours," he said as he lifted his head though he leaned in and left a small kiss on her cheek. "Half wish you'd put that book down and give me attention. I want your attention Avie baby," he whispered before letting his lips move from her cheek down to her neck. "Can you give me attention?" he asked in between kisses on her neck, his breath hitting her skin.

Avery closed her book, laying it down on the floor in the tree house. "Of course I can give you attention," she muttered out through a moan when Zac softly bit down on her neck. "You're my best friend."

"Best friend that you have sex with," Zac spoke as he bit down on her neck again though this time it was a bit harder. "Don't forget the sex part."

"How could I forget the sex part?" Avery questioned as she slowly moved, sliding into his lap and straddling him some. Their eyes locking.

Her question though was true because how could she forget the fact that since his brother Taylor's wedding last month that she had been having sex with the boy who was her best friend since they were two and had met in daycare.

A boy she had watched awkwardly grow up into a really hot sixteen year old boy. A sixteen year old boy with a lot of raging hormones.

Hormones that well had led them to bed the night after his brother had gotten married. Hormones and maybe a bit too much alcohol which they had drank after sneaking off to his hotel room after the reception.

Both had been each others first that night and since then it seemed like sex was just something they kept doing every time they got a chance to be alone. Though they were much more careful than Taylor and his new bride had been.

Neither wanting their own shotgun wedding anytime soon. Not with their senior year of school coming up this fall and both wanting to go to college...because even though Zac liked being a rebel he did have dreams.

"True," Zac smirked as he brought Avery out of her thoughts. "Sex with me is just that good that you can't forget it," he muttered before leaning in to kiss her and Avery kissed him back, deciding that kissing him was better than bruising his ego.

Sex wasn't that good, not yet anyway because they were still sixteen and still not that experienced. Only just learning the ropes of it and each other.

Kissing him a bit harder Avery slowly let her arms go around his neck. Her grip on him getting a bit tighter as he slowly pushed her back onto the floor of the tree house, his body hovering over hers as one of his hands found its way under her shirt.

Causing her to shiver slightly at the contact but in a good way. Not because she was cold or anything.

"You know," Zac started as he pulled away from the kiss. "You get on me for smoking in the tree house because I could get caught but you're okay with us fooling around in here," he smirked as he leaned in long enough to peck her lips. "You really are a little rebel inside."

"I'm just really turned on not a rebel," Avery defended in a huff before reaching up and pulling him down for another kiss. "Now stop talking and continue kissing," she spoke in between kisses, his hand going higher under her shirt as she did so.

All Zac did at that was mutter an mhm before obeying what she had said and stopped talking. Doing way more kissing. Kissing which lead to both of them half naked in just their underwear in a matter of what felt like minutes.

A tiny little moan leaving Avery as Zac's lips slowly moved from hers, going back down to her neck where this time he didn't bite her, just kissing the skin softly as his hand slowly found it's way inside of her panties.

"You're wet Avie," Zac spoke stating the obvious before letting his hand slowly rub against the lips of her pussy. "Already so wet because of me."

"You really are cocky to think it's all because of you...I mean maybe I'm imagining James Dean or something," Avery teased him.

Her words being the catalyst for him biting her again and this time after he bit her, he let his hand rub against her again which caused her to moan louder.

Wishing he'd do more than just rub. Wanting him to slip a finger inside of her and make a rhythm with it as he fucked her with his fingers. Something he was actually good at it, maybe a bit better with his fingers right now than he was his cock at times.

But of course she wasn't about to tell him that to his face. Not wanting to bruise his ego or his self confidence because she was sure with more sexual practice he could get better. That they'd both get better.

"Don't think James Dean or anything else is the thing making you moan right now," Zac stated as he once again rubbed her.

This time Avery let her hips move up into his touch as she whined.

"Nor do I think he is the one making you whine and want more of what I am giving you babe," Zac continued letting Avery know that everything he was doing right now was on purpose which Avery should have guessed. It was just like Zac to tease her.

Not let her have what she wanted when she wanted it because he was that much of an asshole even when they were both turned on and horny.

"Asshole," Avery muttered under her breath, watching as Zac moved his head to smirk down at her. Like he was getting a kick out of teasing her.

Though instead of teasing her more he finally gave her what she wanted, slipping a finger inside of her. But Avery was positive by the end of the night that wouldn't be the only thing he slipped inside of her.

She was sure that yet again he'd get in some practice with his cock and let it slip inside of her. With a condom on it of course because again neither of them wanted to follow in Taylor and Natalie's footsteps and have a baby way before they were ready for a baby.

"Am an I asshole now?" Zac asked softly as he let his finger move in and out of her in a nice pace. A pace that wasn't too slow or too fast.

One she could live with and one she was sure he'd change up because again he could be an asshole just like he could be nice.

Avery gave him a smirk as she let her hips start to move with his finger's pace, "No you're not an asshole my little rebel," she muttered out before letting out a moan when one of his fingers that wasn't inside of her slowly moved up to her clit.

Moving around it slowly and making her even more turned on than what she was.

"Not yet anyway," Avery added on after her moan died down and she locked eyes with him. Seeing the hint of mischief playing in his eyes.

Zac once again smirked at that before leaning down to kiss Avery on the lips. His finger that was inside of her slowing as he did and she let out a tiny whine into the kiss, knowing he had probably kissed her just so that she couldn't call him an asshole for this.

It would be just like him or so she thought anyway. Teasing her and shutting her up as he did so.

Though before she could break away from the kiss he let his other finger move around her clit again, her eyes falling shut when that happened because fuck did it feel good.

Good enough that maybe she could forgive him for his asshole tendencies that he had but of course she wasn't about to tell him that. Not wanting to make him think that was an easy way to get on her good side when he teased her sexually like this.

Feeling him slip his fingers out of her completely though Avery whined again, looking up at Zac as he pulled away.

"Don't call me an asshole yet," Zac stated before moving his hand out of her panties. "Want to try something new on you right now."

Avery raised an eyebrow, "Something new?" she asked feeling a bit nervous for whatever he had in mind.

"I was watching porn last night, you know after we had that one conversation on the phone," Zac started with a blush as he mentioned their phone call last night. A phone call that had ended in them having phone sex but maybe Avery had been a bit mean and in her own teasing ended the call before Zac could finish. "Had too really since you didn't let me come and I watched a few videos of men eating women out and fuck when I got off all I could see was me in between your legs eating that beautiful pussy of yours."

Listening to Zac, Avery felt her cheeks getting hot as he described what he had watched in porn and what he had thought of when he got off. Her pussy maybe even getting a bit wetter too as she did her best to keep herself composed. 

Not wanting to show just how much she wanted Zac to do that. Not wanting to seem like such a slut over letting Zac do whatever he wanted to her or wanting him to know that she liked that he had thought of her, of them when he had gotten off.

"You want to eat my pussy?" Avery asked her voice sounding shaky as her body decided to betray her some. "For real?"

"For real," Zac muttered out before leaning down to kiss Avery briefly. "Please let me eat your pussy Avery?" Zac questioned and Avery hated to admit it sounded hot hearing him ask her that.

Mainly because maybe she thought she heard a whine in his voice now.

Swallowing hard Avery nodded her head, "O...okay," she agreed her voice still shaky and this time even cracking on her. "You can eat my pussy."

Zac grinned at her words, his fingers soon hooking in the waistband of her panties which he pushed down in hurry. Not wasting anytime as he moved himself between her legs once her panties were gone and Avery chewed on her lip hard.

A tiny laugh coming out when Zac left a light kiss on her thigh because maybe it tickled, especially when his breath hit that part of her skin.

"You ticklish right there Avie?" Zac asked as he looked up at Avery and Avery blushed even more than what she probably already was. "Didn't think you were ticklish anywhere."

"Yeah well I guess I am," Avery smiled softly as she looked down at Zac. "Now enough talk and do what you want to do."

Zac's grin came back at that, "Never thought you'd ever give me permission to do what I want to do to you like that," he muttered softly but before Avery could respond Zac's mouth had made contact with her pussy, leaving a few light kisses.

An action that had rendered Avery speechless. Leaving her only able to moan out as her eyes fell shut.

The feeling of being kissed down there was new but it wasn't one she was opposed too and now she wanted more. More than just the light kisses that Zac had left.

Her wish soon coming true when she felt Zac slowly spread her open, his tongue sliding inside of her and as he began to move his tongue against her Avery closed her eyes tighter. Letting herself feel the new sensations that were happening.

Liking how good this felt, how good Zac was making her feel with just his tongue. A tongue that seemed way more knowledgeable that what it should be for someone who had never done this before or at least Avery suspected he hadn't.

Surely if Zac had eaten a girl out before Zac would have told her because before they had started this sex type thing they had between them Zac always told her about the girls he liked or girls he made out with or groped.

Never having admitted to doing more than just copping a feeling of girl's boobs at least not until he had, had sex with her last month. Admitting after they had done it that she was his first and of course Zac was her first.

Mainly because there wasn't any boy she had dated or gotten close too. Any boy she had tried getting close too Zac had ran off before she could even kiss them, most saying that they didn't like the way Zac glared at them anytime they even held her hand or the way he asked them way too many questions before taking her out on dates.

Because Zac somehow always ended up at her house on nights she had, had dates with any boy she had liked or hoped to date.

Like he was intentionally trying to ruin her potential suitors for reasons Avery had never been able to figure out. At least not until they had started this thing between them. Because maybe now she realized whether Zac admitted it or not he was jealous of all the boys she had liked or wanted to date.

"Fuck," Avery muttered out as she felt Zac's tongue on her clit, circling it like he had with his fingers. Though this time it felt ten times better than when he had used his fingers. "Feels so good Zac," she moaned out as his tongue moved back down.

Opening her eyes, Avery looked down seeing Zac looking up at her through his eyelashes. Like he was watching her intently and maybe he was. Maybe that was his way of figuring out what she liked and what she didn't but right now there was nothing about this that she disliked.

She was liking everything that he was doing with that tongue of his.

"You're really good at this baby," Avery told him before moving her hand down towards his hair and letting it tangle in his long locks.

A part of her so glad he hadn't caved to the pressure that Natalie had put on him to cut it before the wedding because she didn't want him ruining her wedding pictures with his long hair.

It was just something Avery found attractive about him, the fact that he had long hair and well she also got a thrill out of pulling on it during sex with him. Just like she liked that sometimes when she buried her head into his neck that his hair was easy to hide in.

Which probably made her weird or a bit creepy and was why she never told Zac that, that was why she liked his hair.

Her words it seemed gave some sort of ego boast to Zac because not long after she uttered them, he began to use his tongue more. Soon letting one of his fingers slip inside of her and Avery once again shut her eyes, her hand pulling on his hair hard as she felt herself getting close to an orgasm.

Her body wanting and needing that release. A release that Zac was all too eager to give her, obviously reading the signs that she was close because he let his finger move hard and fast inside of her. His tongue moving back to her clit where it mostly stayed.

"Oh god baby yes," Avery groaned out as her body shuddered slightly, her toes curling a bit as her orgasm hit. An orgasm that was one of the best that Zac had given her so far. Not the best but maybe second best.

The best being the one he had given her last weekend at her house when he had fingered her while she had been on the phone with her mom. The thrill of knowing that they were doing something so forbidden playing into why it had been the best yet more than likely.

After her orgasm had ended Zac slowly slipped his finger out of her, moving up until he was laying beside her. Avery turning her head to look at him.

"So I take it you liked that?" Zac asked though his words came out more like a statement and Avery was half sure his ego had probably gotten a bit bigger from already knowing just how much she liked it.

Rolling her eyes, Avery only sighed, "I think it was very apparent I did Zachary," she spoke trying to sound sarcastic but failing because she always grew soft after any kind of sex act with him. Got all mushy and just wanted to be romantic with Zac.

"I liked it too," Zac told her as he leaned a bit closer to her. "Liked the taste of you and the faces you made when you really liked something that I did," he said his voice getting a bit lower before he leaned in even closer, kissing her on the lips again and of course Avery kissed him back.

Not caring that his mouth had just been on her or that she could taste herself on him. He had kissed her after she sucked his cock the other day so it was only fair that she kissed him after he had ate her out.

When Zac did pull away from the kiss Avery looked over at him, realizing then that he was probably still hard. Knowing that while she had reached her orgasm he hadn't yet.

"Do you want to have sex?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow, her eyes going to the visible bulge in his boxers. "I mean I'm still wet and a bit turned on so I could go again if you need to get off baby," she told him before moving in to peck his lips. "Kind of maybe want your cock inside of me anyway," she admitted softly after pulling away and resting her forehead against his.

Her words making Zac close his eyes as he moaned softly and all Avery did was grin, liking that she could affect him with just her words. The same way he could do her that way too.

"Sex should never be the question Avery," Zac spoke as he opened his eyes. "It's always the answer and the answer is yes I want to have sex," he confirmed before kissing her again.

Returning the kiss Avery let her hands move down to his boxers which she started to push off, feeling him take over once they were a certain way down and once they were off Avery pushed him fully on his back. Breaking the kiss then as she moved to straddle him.

"Get a condom," Avery said as she let her hand move to wrap around his cock, moving it up and down his shaft slowly. 

Zac only nodded his head as he moaned again, his hips beginning to match her hands pace as he reached out for his jeans. Soon finding a condom which he opened and after it was opened Avery moved her hand.

Watching as he put the condom on himself and after it was on she slowly moved up some before sliding down on his cock. Her head falling back as a moan escaped her own lips as his cock so easily slipped inside of her.

"Fuck Avie," Zac groaned out as his hands went to her hips, resting against it once he was fully inside of her. "You feel so good around me."

Smirking at his words, Avery moved her head back up, looking down at him, "I do huh?" she asked him as she began to move on him. 

Riding him slowly as she reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and letting it slide off her. Both of them now nude in the tree house and god forbid if his parents who were just feet away inside of his house came outside to get them for anything.

They'd both be screwed then in a different way than they were right now.

"Yes fuck yes," Zac muttered out through a moan and again Avery smirked. Moving a bit faster now that her bra was off.

Her eyes locking with Zac's as he just laid there on his back, letting her ride his cock. A part of her liking it, liking that he was letting her fuck herself on him while he just laid there and watched.

"You like this?" Avery asked him as she stayed at the same pace. "Watching me fuck you...watching as I ride your cock and make you feel good."

Zac nodded his head at her words, his fingernails going deeper into the skin on her hips.

"What was that Zachary?" Avery asked softly as she slowed her pace down deliberately. "I didn't quiet hear you."

"I do like it," Zac finally spoke verbally before moaning as Avery finally picked up her pace. "It's so fucking hot watching the way you move on me and the feeling of you around me is amazing and I could probably die this way and I'd be a happy man."

Laughing Avery shook her head, "Well let's hope you don't die because I don't want to explain to your parents that you died during sex and that's why you are as naked as the day you were born."

Zac only stuck his tongue out at her which again made Avery laugh though she kept moving on Zac. Keeping eye contact with him the whole time and eventually she picked up her pace some more when she saw the warning signs that he was close.

The way he started to bite his lip and the way his breathing got a bit shakier, not to mention his fingernails going deeper into her skin.

"Fuck Avery," Zac groaned out softly and as he muttered that out Avery finally leaned down to kiss him. Knowing that he had finally reached his end which seemed to bring on her second orgasm of the day.

Her walls closing in around him as she kissed him harder, biting down on his bottom lip softly.

Once her orgasm had subsided, Avery slowly moved off him, laying on her back as she looked up at the ceiling catching her breath and listening as he moved around. More than likely taking the condom off and throwing it away in the trash can that they kept in the tree house.

Sitting up once her breathing was back to normal, Avery reached for her clothes, watching as Zac did the same though before he got dressed he moved to put his hair up into a loose ponytail.

His eyes landing on her which made her blush because she had been caught staring at him. 

"I could feel you watching me," Zac told her as he gave her a wink and her cheeks got hotter. "Never took you for a voyeur Avery."

"Well I'm only a voyeur for hot boys," Avery smirked as she began to get dressed. "Sue me Zachary?"

"Maybe I will," Zac teased her as he too dressed finally. "Though I don't know how your parents would take you being sued just because you watched me getting dressed after we had sex in our tree house," he smirked as he moved back to where she was after they were both dressed.

Hitting Zac playfully on the shoulder Avery only shook her head staying silent which Zac must of taken as permission for him to keep talking.

"Which by the way I can't believe you had sex with me in our tree house," Zac whispered as he let a hand rest on her cheek, his thumb moving up and down on it softly which made Avery's stomach do somersaults. "Maybe you're the real rebel without a cause. I mean riding me here in the tree house with my parents right in my house knowing they could catch us at any moment maybe."

"Maybe I am," Avery conceded letting him label her a rebel. "I just bet you're happy you finally got laid in this tree house. Wasn't that an item on that bucket list you let me see last summer just for fun. Get laid in my tree house."

Zac blushed as he looked away from her, "It was," he admitted softly. "Right below having a road trip the summer before my senior year of high school. At least I accomplished the having sex in my tree house though and I did it with my girl."

"Your girl?" Avery asked him as she again felt her stomach do somersaults. "I'm your girl?"

Zac nodded his head as he still avoided looking at her, though his thumb moved a bit faster on her cheek. "Of course you're my girl Avery. You've been my girl for ages," he sighed as he finally looked at her again and Avery saw that his blush had grew. "Always will be no matter what I hope."

"Of course," Avery told him as she gave him a smile and he smiled in return, seeming to calm down from being nervous. "Gotta stick with my mutual rebel without a cause."

Laughing Zac leaned in and left a soft kiss on her forehead and Avery's eyes fell shut, wanting to savor the feeling of his lips on her skin.

Not knowing or understanding why he was making her feel so nervous right now or why he himself had been nervous. They had never been nervous around each other not even when they fucked but right now it seemed like there was a different feeling in the air.

One that Avery hoped one day would make sense to her.


End file.
